Off-the-shelf conveyor systems are known for use in factory settings to transfer workpieces from one workstation to another. In the past, workpieces were placed on an off-the-shelf roller conveyer system using trays to support the weight distribution of the product. These conveyor systems allow movement in only two directions—forwards and backwards—rendering the process flow inflexible to support daily production efforts. The result of using such a conveyor system leads to production shutdowns, low production efficiencies, and problematic methods sometimes compromising personnel safety.
Past conveyor systems utilize a non-automated roller-type design. The product to be manufactured was affixed to a carrier that transferred freely on the conveyor rollers. However, there are no features on the conveyor system that allowed anchoring of the carrier. As a result top-heavy or cumbersome workpieces are prone to falling over causing damage to the workpiece and injury to the worker. To overcome this problem, a guide rail made of steel piping may be used behind the main assembly conveyor line to prevent tipping of a top-heavy product. Although some systems provide a form of anchoring, they do not allow for controlled freedom of movement of the workpiece.
In such low-volume factory settings, use of such conveyors in high-volume production is not cost effective. As a result, such operations are preferably automated with machinery and/or robotic systems. However, a significant capital cost expense is incurred for such automated systems, which is not suitable for low volumes of production. Moreover, utilizing such automated equipment is not conducive for assemblies wherein component parts have long or fluctuating lead times. In other words, such systems are impractical to implement if selected parts are not readily available, as incompleted workpieces must be set aside from the conveyor system.
Therefore, there is a need for a conveyor system that is adaptable to low production volumes. It is believed that such a system would eliminate the need to remove the product from the production line for special operations, while also enabling safe and efficient transfer of large, heavy, cumbersome workpieces. There is also a need for a system that allows for secure and safe vertical manipulation of a workpiece at selected workstations.